conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantic Federation
'''The Atlantic Federation''' (spanish: ''Federación Atlántica'', portuguese: ''Federação do Atlântico '') is a sovereign island country in '''South America'''. Located in the southern '''Atlantic Ocean''', it lies to the East of '''Argentina''', '''Uruguay''' and '''Brazil''', and to the North of '''Antarctic Ocean''' and the '''Anctartica'''. The country is an archipelago of 15 islands. The three main and largest are, from North to South, '''[[Salacia]]''', '''[[New Biscay]]''' (spanish: ''Nueva Vizcaya'') and '''[[Victoria]]''', plus many other smaller islands, mainly located in the '''Anctartic Ocean'''. The territory of the Federation borders with three settlements of the [[United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland]] in different places of the Archipelago. With more than 35 milion inhabitants, it's population density is the highest in South America. Also is its GDP per capita, which makes the citizens of the Atlantic Federation the richest in the continent. According to the '''International Monetary Fund''', the country is one of the four latin American states among the 20 richest in the world. It is also considered one of the most democratic countries in the world, being every year in the top 15 of the '''Democracy Index'''. The Atlantic Federation is a '''multi-ethnic''' and '''multi-lingual''' country. Its three Official languages are English, Spanish and Portuguese, while other languages such as '''Euskera''' or '''Belarussian '''are recognized as minor community languages. Its population is composed by a wide variety of ethnic groups: most of it has '''European ancestry''' (anglo-saxon, slavic...), but also '''Asian and South-American indigenous. ''' '''History''' Atlantic Revolution Atlantic Federation Transition to Democracy: McAllister's first government Arcadia Civil War and World War II X '''Geography, climate and environment''' The Atlantic Federation has a total of 15 islands extending along the Atlantic Coast of South America. The three main and largest islands are, from North to South, '''[[Salacia]]''', '''[[New Biscay]]''' (spanish: ''Nueva Vizcaya'') and '''[[Victoria]]. '''Toghether, along with the smaller isles in the Anctartic Ocean, are often known as the '''Purple Isles'''. About 65 percent of the Atlantic Federation is suitable for agricultural, industrial or residential use. As a result, most of the country area is urbanized and developed. '''Climate''' Although the most populated areas in the Atlantic Federation are generally temperate, the country has an exceptional climate diversity, ranging from '''subtropical''' in Salacia to '''subpolar''' in the Austral Territories. Mean annual temperatures rage from 5 °C in [[New Victoria]], the southernmost island, to 25 °C in [[Salacia]]. The heaviest precipitation occurs in the island of Salacia during the month of Autumn, being generally greater than 100 cm. Climate in the main two islands, [[New Biscay]] and [[Victoria]], is mainly temperate, as well as in the country's largest urban areas. '''Government and Politics ''' The Atlantic Federation is a constitutional republic and a representative democracy with elements of a direct democracy, organized in a directorial federal system. The '''Head of State''' '''and government''' is the President of the Atlantic Federation, elected by the country's citizens every five years. The President shares the leadership of the Executive Power with the '''Atlantic Council''', an organism formed by the governors of each Federative Constituent Territory of the Federation (see ''Political Divisions''). The President can only veto legislative bills and declare war with the support of at least three members of the '''Atlantic Council'''. The Legislative power belongs to the '''Bicameral Parliament''', made up of the '''Federal Congress''' and the '''Federal Senate'''. It makes federal law and approves treaties. '''Political Divisions''' The Atlantic Federation is composed of 6 federal entities: two '''Autonomous Isles''', two '''City-states''', one '''Special AdministrativeTerritory '''and one '''Autonomous Republic'''.